


nightmare filled nights and lullabies

by carmshiii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sally is a great mom, in the sea of fma, percy is a good brother, yes a pjo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmshiii/pseuds/carmshiii
Summary: Percy was woken up from a nightmare and thought that the loud crying noises were still part of the dream. It isn't.
Relationships: Percy Jackson and Estelle Blofis, Percy Jackson and Sally Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	nightmare filled nights and lullabies

A loud piercing cry woke him up from the nightmare. Percy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and scrubbing his face. The nightmares were something he was used to. Living with it for almost his whole life, it's been somewhat tolerable and completely nothing new.

The cry, however, is something new.

Putting on a shirt, he went down the hall and into the nursery where baby Estelle was screaming the place down.

Sally, Percy's mom, had come home later tonight after her night writing classes while Paul, his stepdad, arrived a few minutes after her, looking more exhausted than usual after a day of meetings and taking detention. He's trying to make a promotion, so Percy understood the pressure.

He opened the door carefully and led himself into Estelle's nursery. When he found out that it was a girl, he honestly didn't know what to feel. He's got a brother before, but Tyson is different. Other than the fact that he's the only adorable Cyclops ever (adorable yet he can still crush skulls with his bare hands), he only met Tyson when he was thirteen under completely different circumstances (long story).

Estelle, however, was someone he was wary of, yet excited to meet. He didn't know how to be a brother to a baby. And it constantly worries him. His ADHD brain started going through different directions. He's born clumsy, constantly dropping things which are deadly sometimes when he thinks about it. The only thing he's comfortable around is his sword, Riptide. But since Riptide magically reappears in his pockets, it's really not the same thing.

Babies don't magically appear in your hands if you drop them, 

What if he was holding her in the wrong position and ended up being physically deformed just because her brother mistakenly held her? What if he fed her something she was not supposed to eat? What if he carried her and ended up dropping the baby?

But regardless, he didn't want to wake his parents and judging by the silence in their room, they haven't woken up yet. Having a newborn is exhausting. So Percy decided to try to calm Estelle down.

The nursery looked like something a girl would be proud of. Like a unicorn ate up a rainbow and threw up in this nursery.

The walls are painted in pastel pink. The dressers and crib are in matching white wood courtesy of Grover who insisted that this wood had a distinct flavor in it. Sally, just smiling, ordered a matching rocking chair as well.

Over the crib had a little pink mobile with little fishes and dolphins which Piper gave to him before she and Jason left for LA. She said she saw these and can't help remember Estelle and bought it for her. Percy had lost count of how many times he tried to convince Leo out of giving Estelle a self rocking bassinet or an automatic nursing automaton (My sister is will not be carried by a robot, put down the blueprints, Leo!). In the end, Leo had this changing table that literally never goes out of supplies and has everything you need.

Percy silently crept to the crib where his two-month-old sister lay. Estelle's watery brown eyes stared back at him. She was dressed in a white onesie, with frilly linings and pink socks.  
He didn't want to wake his parents up and during the past two months, Percy has held her several times so maybe this plan won't flop. Maybe.

He reached out cautiously into the crib and firmly held Estelle up. He checked her diaper now, still good, but he changed her anyway. He tried to feed her, with the heated bottles but she turns her head away and cries louder.

"Hey, hey, shh now. Estelle. Mom and Dad are sleeping" he coos at the baby and places her in his arms, mimicking how he saw his mom cradle her. She seemed to like this, as her cries quieted into soft sobs instead of screaming harpy shrieks.

He held her against the crook of his arm and rocked her gently. He wanted to risk humming because that's the extent of his singing capabilities and will not go further with actual singing because he didn't want to traumatize baby Estelle with his voice.

Estelle hiccupped and reached out with her arms as if she wanted to touch his face.  
Percy noticed she stopped crying and was silently staring at him. He gently shushed her and walked over to the rocking chair, lowered himself down, and arranged Estelle in his arms.  
She was fragile and he was scared to death. He faced a lot of things in this dangerous life and one of the things he feared is doing wrong with her.

Annabeth helped whenever she was with him on babysitting duty. She smiled when she noticed how pale he looked when Estelle cried and gently took the baby from him and gently swayed her. She laughed at the relief in his face when Estelle finally stopped crying. She said that sometimes if the baby didn't need food or anything, they cry because they feel alone so they just need to be held.

Percy, now mimicking the way Annabeth swayed Estelle that day and felt pride when she began to quiet down and blink sleepily at him.

He smiled and for the first time felt more confident in holding her. Rocking in the chair, he felt his own eyes lower with sleep and gently stood up, with now sleeping Estelle and lowered her back to the crib.

He should've come back to his room to properly sleep but he couldn't risk Estelle waking up alone in the middle of the night again. So he sat back down in the rocking chair and quietly watched his baby sister fussing in her sleep, her little breaths making her chest move until eventually sleep claimed him.

Sally was worried that she slept through the night, too tired to wake up to Estelle's cries, or maybe there's something wrong with the baby monitor on their nightstand or that maybe she didn't wake up during the night and slept through for the first time. Paul must've gone up and cared for Estelle and let her sleep. Leaving her snoring husband in bed, she made her way into the nursery.

"What?" She quietly whispered as she found her 17-year-old son, uncomfortably asleep on the chair and her daughter on the crib, both peacefully asleep. There are diapers and milk bottles on the table and a used diaper in the bin. She looked at Estelle, still asleep then at Percy, whose neck was bent in an uncomfortable angle when it all clicked.

Chuckling softly, she reached for Percy's shoulder and gently shook him awake. Whispering softly that he could go on his room on his bed to sleep better, he got up stretched a little, muttered a hoarse "Morning, Mom" and trudged back into his room with Sally looking after him thinking, "Damn, I did well with that kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be published right after Riordan said, PJO ADAPTATION. But adulting happened, so here is my self indulgent, stan Sally Jackson for being a great mother fic.
> 
> Also this has been in my drafts ever since I learned of Estelle a few years back.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
